Lioness in Exile
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Nala gets exiled from the Pridelands


**RL Note-This is soley Nala's POV** ****

 **Location-Miles from the Pridelands** ****

 **Nala's POV** **  
**The heat is beyond bearable as I push my limbs to continue forward, I think on turning back and calling it quits when I remember exactly why I'm out here, Scar and his banishment of me what will my mother think when she's told

I don't know when but I eventually reached the desert, too tired to carry on I allow my legs to collapse under me bringing the rest of my body with me, feeling the last of my energy seep from my body I close my eyes

It must have been hours later because I woke to a dark covered sky and cold sand underneath me, I more than welcomed the cooling sand along with the slight breeze in the air, it's then I make a startling realization the last thing I remember was collapsing in the desert and know here I am under a small group of shaded palm trees

I look to the sand and see a trail in it that leads to me someone dragged me out of the sun and here, my nerves beyond me I'm on my feet in an instant but not before feeling a tremendous weight on my back sending me crashing back to the floor

He tells me everything is okay that he saved me and he deserves a heroe's reward which is me and I in return needed protection which he could vastly provide, I wasn't buying it not one bit not this lioness

As I beg and plead with my unknown captor to release me it falls on polluted ears, I then switch my pleas to telling him about my Pride and beg if he can help if so the Pride would be very grateful and he can have any female he desires

He tells me no also that it sounds messy and he has the female he desires and no other can compare, and I should stop trying to negotiate with him because it doesn't fit me well, it's then he puts his paws on top of mine which are massive

I know it's a long shot but I try anyways and scream for help at the top of my lungs, my screams are cut short by his huge jaws grabbing my neck scruff, I begin to struggle underneath him until I feel something hard poking me which causes me to freeze dead in my movements

The word pain isn't foreign to me as I all but scream while being ripped opened, tears that once pricked my eyes fall like a mighty waterfall to an enclosed lake, every movement, every breath, every grunt, groan and tear dropped is a world of hell

He was far from gentle and I was far from sane now, the night sky slowing being replaced with the morning light didn't register until he had his fill for the tenth time, whenever he came he would release me, roar and continue

I had no choice but to lay there as I felt every drop of a potential cub ingredient being pushed towards my womb, trying to impregnate me with his DNA I felt sick to my stomach, but he only chuckled and quicken his pace, telling me I was now binded to him forever

It was now afternoon and I couldn't feel my legs they were beyond sore and numb they were tingling, he was sleeping; snoring rather where you ask on top of me of course, he just can't let go of a tasty snack as myself as he loosely puts it, great now I'm something for him to snack on whenever he gets hungry, which is all the time

To say I was beyond weak would be an understatement you wouldn't be doing to good if you had a 400lb male on your back, not to mention trying to escape from under him yeah, I give up thinking that trying would actually be futile, I bide my time watching as the morning light slowly hide behind Mt. Kilimanjaro bringing on the night

I'm greeted with a lovely present a light weight on my back he rolled off of me and onto the now coldening desert sand, not knowing the appearance of my nether region I shift to my side and watch as my leg slowly lifts, what I'm greeted with scares me

We're still connected to each other I take a deep breath and quickly bring my leg over my head, the sight of his DNA and my blood pouring out of me like a rapid flow of water breaking out of a dam for the first time makes me hurl

After spitting up my last meal from 3 days ago I see the real damage to myself I'm torn on both sides and bleeding profusely, I lick myself to stop the bleeding but the pain is excruciating it brings tears to my eyes

After pulling myself together I realize I never took a look at my captor I slowly turn towards him and it makes me back pedal in fear, he's the biggest male I've ever seen bigger than Mufasa with both sets of canines protruding out

I turn trying to run only to fall a couple of feet away more determined than ever I force my legs to stand and begin running to wherever, with the moon as my only company I let my tears catch rides on the cold desert night wind

Letting myself breathe for the first time in a long I take in the cold cooling air and feel the pain blow away in the wind, it seems this is my life now cursed to walk these ever shifting sands as a Lioness in Exile awaiting her faith

 **Predecessor-The Dark King** ****

 **RL Note-Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
